


【虫神秘】卿本佳人【完结】

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, 蜘蛛侠：英雄远征
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin为得到眼镜接近Peter，想方设法获取他的信任，甚至利用成年omega的吸引力诱惑他。伦敦塔桥上，就在Quentin以为一切尽在掌握时，Peter提前分化了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了让虫铁和虫昆同时HE、两不耽误，本文时间线中虫铁不是恋人，Tony已去世，形象类似Peter的导师、父亲；另一篇“如果”系列时间线中虫铁是恋人，惊队打了响指，Tony顺利退休，和Peter幸福快乐地生活在一起。

没了无人机和伊迪丝的保护，Quentin不过是一个战斗力为负的omega，在灭顶的信息素中腰腿酸软，一步步艰难地后退，顺着栏杆滑下去。

  
Peter很轻易地把他按倒在桥面上，现在他才发现男人的嘴唇有多薄，浓密的胡须遮挡不住那一抹血似的残红，正如鱼缸式封闭头盔和仿照戏服制作的拙劣盔甲无法阻止omega信息素自然迎合着刚分化为alpha的少年。Peter上下打量着他，从轻颤的睫毛看到起伏不定的胸膛，如今他终于看出这副标志的皮囊下跳动着一颗冷酷无情的心脏，深邃的眉眼滋生出腐蚀人心的毒液，红润的唇瓣吞吐着无穷无尽的谎言和草菅人命的指令……

  
一份赤诚的爱怎么能满足这个虚荣又高傲、情绪不稳定的男人呢？Quentin想要高过复仇者联盟的名声，想要举世瞩目万众拥戴的感觉，想要全世界的注意和讨论。为此他可以修整胡须、编造身世、假造灾难，甚至愿意出卖色相，去诱惑他根本就没放在眼里的蜘蛛侠。

  
这具肆意妄为的肉体太擅长伪装，太惯于欺骗，没费多大力气就得到了他的信任和爱慕。Quentin仅凭技术制造出的虚拟幻象就让他坚信大难临头，一副抚摸婚戒思念故去丈夫的做作姿态就让他心生爱怜，几句轻描淡写的安抚和几夜陪伴就让他将心里话和盘托出，一个无法兑现的承诺和月光下的亲吻就让他心甘情愿地交付Tony留下的珍贵遗产。他的初次心动是无数谎言的果实，他对完整家庭的憧憬成全了对方毒辣的算计。

  
即便如此，Peter冲破无人机排布的杀阵，揭开神秘客的伪装后依然无法狠心取他性命。在因滔天怒意提前分化成alpha的瞬间，在看见Quentin眼中第一次流露出的恐惧与渴望时，Peter明白了，自己是恨那男人还是爱他都不再重要。此刻他应约而来，除了拯救朋友拯救伦敦外，他只想要对方兑现在布拉格酒吧里的承诺。

  
“记得你答应过我什么吗？”

  
他看见Quentin垂下眼睛笑了，睫毛如扇，那副姿态像极了会与他坐在歌剧院顶楼聊责任与自由的Mysterio，但在张开眼与他对视时又变回了贪恋名声的Quentin Beck：“接替复仇者，拯救世界，都是陈腔滥调。”

  
“不是这个。就在你拿到眼镜的前几分钟，你说，等我分化成alpha后就让我标记你。”Peter摸上那件碍事的人体运动捕捉服，刻意在每个标记点上多停留一段时间，享受着omega无法抑制的颤抖。

  
“不……那是我——”

  
“你骗我的，我知道。”

  
alpha信息素浓度骤然升高，Peter嗓音低哑，手上用力，结实的布料瞬间崩裂，露出Quentin光裸的胸腹。他一边继续撕扯，一边挤进omega双腿间磨蹭，让他感受着自己胯下的硬热和滚烫。

  
Quentin不敢置信地张大了眼睛，小幅度挣扎着：“你不会这么做的。你是蜘蛛侠，蜘蛛侠不会欺辱一个手无寸铁的omega。你只是太生气了，Peter，别让动物本能控制你。”

  
他的语气甚至能用温柔来形容，但他的温柔和别人不一样，Peter想。Quentin的温柔太可疑了，每一个眼神都包藏了数不清的算计，每一个单词都字斟句酌着交易的筹码。此刻他最不想做的事就是再陪Quentin演戏，于是他把摘下的头套塞进那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，抓住那结实劲瘦的腰肢把他翻了过去，就着omega自体分泌出的液体挺入。

  
“你用你的方式毁灭世界，我用我的方式拯救你。”

  
Peter说完，就把脑海中所有温存体贴的同义词抛开，一切行动都听凭alpha掠夺的本性。他对顺着大腿流下的一丝血迹视而不见，对偶尔从Quentin口中泄出的微弱痛呼听而不闻，阴茎在Quentin紧致的身体里驰骋，手指在泛着红痕的腰背上肆虐。当alpha冲破了最后一层阻碍，撞入紧闭的子宫口时，Quentin发出一声被哽住的呜咽，捂着后颈的腺体，不顾腹中撕裂的疼痛执着地往前爬，如果不是Peter及时用蛛丝绑住他的手脚，也许他能把自己彻底撕开。

  
“你答应过我。”Peter又将他翻过来，Quentin被阴茎结剐蹭宫腔的酸痛折磨得几乎晕过去，依然偏着头试图遮挡腺体，眼泪混着汗水和血迹糊了半张脸。

  
我不会再被他骗了。Peter在心里默念，捏住他的下颌骨，把那张漂亮脸蛋掰过去，俯身咬上那一小块肿胀的凸起。他终于找对了正确的攻击方向，找出了一个心狠手辣的omega最柔弱的软肋。

  
信息素的狂潮随着咬合完成渐渐褪去，Peter维持着环抱住Quentin的姿势，等待着阴茎结消退。人生第一次完成标记的少年只顾着思考如何获得弗瑞批准由自己看管Quentin、如何跟梅姨解释意外的提前分化，他没注意到，Quentin被蛛丝绑着的右手无名指上，依然套着那枚银色裸戒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伦敦塔桥一战后，Quentin被Peter标记，神盾局将他引渡回国。他戴着电子脚镣，时刻处于Peter的监控下。为了逃跑，Quentin色诱前来踩点的惯偷，偷走对方的证件和钱并藏在内裤里。但惯偷色迷心窍，想强暴他，幸好Peter及时回来救下他。

**市警局109分局 出警笔录**

姓名：Stephen Aaron  
时间：2019/6/30 地点：New York Hospital Queens  
案件：

我是在上周第一次见到贝克的，准确地说，是六天前，他跟一个比他矮半头的男孩一起进门，直到第二天男孩才出门。谁知道他们做了什么，那孩子年轻俊朗，一看就还没成年。干我们这行的，每天敲开过太多房门，看见过形形色色的人，记不清他们每个人的模样。

但贝克不一样，他跟我见过的所有人都不一样，他是个被标记的omega，年纪也不小了，可笑起来完全是我大学时暗恋的拉拉队长的模样。得了伙计，别假正经，哪个男孩不喜欢漂亮火辣的拉拉队长？每天面对那么张猫似的脸蛋，敢说你没动过心？

事情发生在昨晚，雨下得太大，我借口没带伞想躲雨，敲开了他的房门。门一开我就惊呆了，只顾盯着他看，连我老妈姓什么都忘得干干净净。他穿了件驼色的高领毛衣，微笑着问我找谁，看着那小伞似的睫毛、比天空还蓝的瞳孔，我真想钻到他眼睛里去躲雨。

他表现得像个美丽的小傻瓜，我把用惯的说辞一股脑倒给他，他一点都没怀疑，礼貌地请我进去坐。说真的，我可搞不清他的身份，他有点像被包养的金丝雀，可谁会把情夫藏在皇后区的破公寓楼里？他也很像暗娼，或者高级伴游。你知道吧，皇后区有很多这种人，他们穿得人模狗样，言谈举止挺高雅，晚上却在酒店、豪车里做着见不得人的勾当。

我对他一无所知，但在他紧挨着我坐在沙发上，故意把咖啡泼在我裤子上、直接伸手擦拭后，他是什么人还重要吗？我立刻就硬了，我从不在这种事上说谎，但我向你发誓，哥们，他摸到我老二时舔了下嘴唇！他希望我上他，我三两下就扯掉皮带，把皮夹克和湿透的裤子一起拽落，硬挺着一根大家伙正对准他的嘴巴。他跪坐在地毯上，像温顺的小媳妇一样低头叠我的衣服，我做过最狂野的春梦里都没出现过这种情境，老天，我可真赚大了。

我抓着他的头发，让他抬起脸来做点正事，别老惦记着叠衣服。现在我想要的是荡妇，可不是贤妻。他笑着盯住我，笑得有点诡异，好像那种唱歌勾引水手坠海的鬼魅海妖，我背后一凉，几乎以为他要露出沾满鲜血的獠牙来。还好，他嘴巴里没有那些鬼东西，只有一排整整齐齐的牙齿和不太灵活的小舌头，一看经验就不丰富。但他隔着内裤含住我的小兄弟时，我还是爽得快升天。

有什么好笑的？我不是缺乏性经验的毛头小伙子，我搞过的omega能从布鲁克林大桥排到华盛顿广场。我知道怎么做最爽，因此我用力把他的头按向自己，没给适应时间就迫使他全部吞下去。喔，真该录下来的，你们想想吧，他一边努力含下粗大的阴茎一边仰头用那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看我，长长的睫毛上还挂着几滴泪珠……我几乎当场就射了。

为了不当快枪手，我用空出来的手盖住他的眼睛，他的睫毛被我拢在手心里，像活物，像被钉在标本架上的蝴蝶一样扑棱翅膀，简直扑棱到我心里去了。我看见他的手终于离开了我的衣服，往身后探进去，已经等不及要为自己润滑。你们说说，这个勾引人的婊子是不是欠操？事先声明，我可不是强奸，我主动献出老二满足他贪婪的小洞，我给他的全是他想要的。

我更用力地抓着他，在他嘴里驰骋，感觉到快了就拔出来，全射在他不老实的脸上。我得说，作为一个以此为生的职业娼妓，他的职业素养可真不是盖的，他还一副没反应过来的样子，空洞地眨了眨眼，甚至伸手在脸上摸了摸，才羞愤交加地瞪我，像从来没被颜射过一样。一个沾了满脸精液的omega，啧啧啧，我立刻又硬了，老二像块烙铁，就想赶紧插进去。

他被我推倒在地板上后居然反抗了！你们说说，哪有娼妓勾引完人还不服务到底的道理？他可是只小野猫，又踢又打，揪掉了我一把头发，破坏了我完美无缺的发际线！我两拳就把他揍老实了，按着他撕破他的衣裤。

怎么说呢，我知道他肯定有不少客人玩过不少花样，但电子脚镣是不是有点太过分了？形容一下？没什么特别的，就是脚镣的样子，看上去挺高科技，有亮闪闪的蓝光，还有几行若隐若现的英文，我只记得Que和Peter之类的字眼，也许是给他戴上脚镣的客人的名字吧。我这人很有职业道德，不会随便破坏其他人的情趣用具，我只想插他一次，其它都不关我事。

哎，所以说那晚我的运气不太好。我还没把他的裤子彻底撕开，就看见有个红通通的东西从窗外飞了过去，对，就是飞了过去，或许吊了根钢丝——我很确定我看到了什么，绝对是钢丝，否则一个人怎么能在空中飞来飞去？然后，然后门开了，我还没来得及看清谁打开的门，后脑勺就被狠狠打了一下，我晕过去了……

你被打一下试试，你被打完你也晕！我怎么知道是谁？醒来后，我躺在医院急救室里，钱包、证件和现金都不见了。对，那些东西不全是我的，可小偷就没有人权？小偷被打了被抢了就不该立案？你们纽约警局是吃干饭的？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Beck和Jacob Kelly在斯坦福大学工程学院读书时相爱，在Jacob的陪伴下，Quentin的妄想症和人格障碍渐渐好转，甚至开始筹措婚礼。未婚夫在联合国大厦爆炸案（美队3）遇难成为Quentin的应激源，他的病情逐渐严重，最终导致了《英雄远征》的发生……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后半段涉及对Quentin有变态占有欲的学弟Louis单恋Quentin的情节  
> 

在看到被蛛丝缠绕的无人机残骸后，Peter就不认为Quentin是个美人了。他觉得Quentin的眉峰太平，脸太长，肩膀太窄，连叹息桥夜色下的微笑、密密刷过他手心的睫毛通通变了模样。美人就该堂堂正正潇潇洒洒地展示自己的魅力，皮囊之下不该藏有任何不轨动机。一旦美人图谋Tony的遗产，图谋空泛的虚名，图谋举世的关注，他就离真正的美越来越远。

  
可Peter依然无法说服自己放弃Quentin，他将这份不甘归结于alpha对被标记的omega的生物性保护机制和对纽约市民的责任感。作为超级英雄的一员，作为大家的好邻居，他绝不能让经常情绪崩溃的Quentin离开自己的感知区域，绝不能再给他组织无人机攻击平民的机会。

  
这是他劝解自己的台词，也是起床后看见公寓地板上遗落的脚镣时脑海中闪现的第二个念头。意识到Quentin暗中筹谋的逃跑计划终于成功后，他首先想到的却是这男人独自一人怎么度过即将到来的发情期。Peter让伊迪丝调出公寓一周内的监控录像，没费多大力气就分析出他的逃跑方案：色诱小偷，窃取他的证件现金，故意引诱监管人上床，等年轻alpha精疲力尽地睡去才抓着他的手指解锁，连大衣都没来得及穿就跑进夜色里。

  
Peter看着监控里的Quentin摆脱了脚镣，艰难地从床上站起来，一手扶着腰，一手拿自己的T恤擦了擦下身又扔回床上，接着一头扎进床脚的储物柜里，从底层翻出一枚戒指，擦了擦上面的灰尘，小心翼翼地戴在左手无名指上。做完这一系列对逃跑有害无益的活动后，他才去浴室拿事先藏好的钱包，毫无留恋地逃开这栋居住了一个月有余的公寓。

  
他要继续用这只小道具向哪个倒霉蛋讲述他编造出的悲惨经历呢？不对，重要的不是故事，而是这枚戒指本身！Peter忽略心底莫名的酸涩，让伊迪丝把能找到的所有和Quentin有关的信息都调出来，尤其是感情方面。很快他看到了一张Quentin Beck与Jacob Kelly的订婚请柬，并在联合国大厦爆炸案遇难者名单中找到了Jacob Kelly的名字。

  
原来他对我说的那些话不全是假的。Peter想，Quentin的爱人的确死于爆炸，他接受不了现实，把一切都归结到Tony将二构应用于心理治疗而非复仇者联盟的救援项目上，或许他的妄想症和情绪不稳定型人格障碍都是从那时加重的。Peter继续搜索Quentin和Jacob Kelly的过往，他将目光长久地定格在斯坦福大学工程学院的黄砖红瓦上，现在他知道要去哪里寻找他了。

* * *

Louis在实验室第一眼见到Quentin时就想得到他。至今他都清楚地记得，尚未蓄须的Quentin靠在墙边，被Jacob Kelly搂着腰，漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，又转过身，继续用极具诱惑性的肢体语言和一群新生开玩笑。

  
Quentin有双漂亮的眼睛，瞳孔清澈蔚蓝，天空都会为之失色。他暧昧的眼神充满着引起人们误会的意味，时时准备着挑逗起alpha的性欲。他用这双眼勾引同学，勾引老师，勾引alpha，勾引omega，勾引Tony Stark，甚至连3D全息影像投射出的人物都不放过。他勾走你的魂魄，勾起你的欲念，接着却什么都不管了。Louis在夜里一遍遍回放他的一瞥，一边幻想他的裸体自慰，一边诅咒他的放浪。慢慢地，他连自己是爱还是恨这个荡妇都说不清楚。

  
他知道Quentin有病，是躁郁症、妄想症还是人格障碍都不重要，漂亮的omega就该因这些为将天才和普通人隔绝开才被发明出来的医学名词独身一人，直到他将他从黑暗的深渊中拯救出来。可惜他迟来一步，可惜他老爸没早两年把他老妈拐上床，等他穿戴好盔甲抵达城堡后，那擅长迎送往来的王子已经被眯眯眼的恶龙占有了。相恋多年后，他们甚至还准备结婚！

  
他失去了他的Quentin，人们怎么能怪他恨Jacob呢？怎么能认为他与索科维亚的复仇者（泽莫男爵）暗中联系、利用关系在联合国大会邀请名单上多加一个名字是错的呢？只是天不遂人愿，Jacob Kelly死后，Quentin就消失了。这个傲慢的omega离开了史塔克工业，离开了美国，在他引以为傲的行业中彻底销声匿迹。

  
Louis本以为Quentin和其他不幸的纽约人一样死在五年前的浩劫中，直到他肖想多年的爱人出现在实验室门前。他苍老了很多，站都站不直，没穿笔挺的西装，披着一件不合身的夹克，虚弱又疲惫地向他求助。这些年他一定过得很不好——等等，那是什么？Louis盯着他无名指上的银戒，仿佛回到第一次听说Jacob Kelly要和他结婚的那个夜晚。

  
_“……我只需要你帮一个小忙，把这份文件上传到中枢，将里面的录像通过邮件匿名寄给号角报……”_

  
Quentin温柔地望着他，他盯着那薄唇开开合合，什么都没听清。不，Jacob不会复活的，他早被袭击联合国大厦的炸弹炸得粉身碎骨，连尸体都没找到，墓园里的柏棺中埋葬的是毕业礼服和本该由Quentin戴在他手上的戒指。他死了，彻底死了，再不可能活过来求婚，再不可能夺走我的爱人！

  
_“……当然，等这桩新闻播出后，我会答谢你的。我怎么会让我的天才白白辛苦一场呢……”_

  
“我不要答谢，我只要你回答我。”他握上Quentin的手，低头看了看那枚刺眼的饰物： **“他死了那么多年，你怎么还戴着他送你的戒指？”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin主动诱惑Peter上床，趁他精疲力尽地睡着后，用指纹打开脚镣逃跑

在前往斯坦福的路上，Peter还抽出时间来回味昨晚那场疯狂的性爱。前戏从Quentin裹着浴袍敲门问“你把他怎么样了”开始，他洗过澡，剃掉了连到鬓角的胡须，洗去了脸上的精液、血色和天生的微笑弧度。Peter说已经把小偷兼强奸犯送到医院门口了，今晚他会一直在，让他放心回屋睡觉。他一直避免将目光聚焦在那张与Tony不再相似的脸庞，也避免将心底的悸动和胯下的勃起归结到Quentin本人身上，可惜他失败了。

  
Quentin点点头，摇摇晃晃地走了两步，转过身看着他:“谢谢你，Peter Parker。”他声音里带着哭腔，眼眶发红，无意识地舔了下嘴唇。

  
Peter再也无法忍受，每个生理机能正常的alpha都无法忍受。在意识到自己做了什么之前，他已经一步跨上去，狠狠吻住Quentin。他的大脑仿佛被一分为二，属于蜘蛛侠的那部分提醒他这个以折磨自己和折磨别人为乐的omega又在做戏，属于情窦初开高中生的那部分却说现在他正处于身心最脆弱的时刻，急需alpha，也就是他的安抚。

  
于是他吻得更加深入，一边啃咬那两片刻薄的唇一边隔着浴袍揉捏他的胸膛。Quentin第一次迎合他的吻，他的进攻，他的一切动作，甚至像所有迫不及待和男友亲热的omega一样主动为他脱掉格子衬衫和内裤，让alpha硬烫的阴茎跳动着打在自己手上。

  
Peter不甘落后地拉开他的浴袍带子，视线钉在下身无法移开——那里面竟然什么都没穿，阴茎从浓密的灌木丛中探出头，顶部流出一点透明液体。灯光下的Quentin似乎在脸红，轻轻拽了他手臂一下，像是责怪，又像是催促。

  
这些肢体动作将他的本意尽数展露，Quentin是为他才不穿内裤的，这足以让Peter全身颤抖，每条肌肉每根血管都在蒸腾在叫嚣，也足以让他把他的omega推到墙上，粗鲁而直接地厮磨彼此的欲望。

  
年长男人喘着气，费力地抬腿勾住他，脚踝轻轻蹭过他的后腰。被他进入时，Quentin深邃的眼睛盈满雾气，没有躲避也没有逢迎，只是望着他，失焦的瞳孔显出让任何alpha都无法抗拒的迷离来。

  
Peter拥着他继续猛力耕耘，Quentin眼神哀伤，动作却火热，在他整根拔出的当口推着他走到床边，狠狠坐下去，让alpha膨胀的器物深入到难以想象的地方。

  
“啊——”

  
Peter喘出低吼来，看着Quentin献祭般被钉在他的阴茎上，双手撑在他胸前，缺乏发胶固定的黑发垂下来，混杂着零星金色，又被汗水沾湿，紧贴着额头。他被蛊惑着吻上去，将湿润的发丝和肌肤舔舐得更湿。

  
Quentin微微一僵，温顺地任他摆弄，等他往睫毛进攻时才低下头，伸出生来就为挑逗人的舌头，去舔Peter的胸肌。在少年因湿润麻痒舒服得直哼哼时，他轻轻咬了一下挺立的乳尖。

  
没有任何预兆，Peter全身如过电般痉挛，攥着Quentin的胳膊射在他身体里。始作俑者感受到他的阴茎逐渐软下去，装模作样地抬头看了看时钟，撩起落在额前的头发，又舔舔嘴唇:“还不到三分钟。”

  
接下来发生的事情就就不再受Peter控制，他只记得自己拽着Quentin的胳膊把他压在身下，唇舌并用，阴茎和手指齐齐上阵。从床榻到露台，从地毯到书桌，做到连自己都疲惫得一动不想动的地步，比和外星侵略者大战三百回合还累。他最后的记忆是Quentin汗水涔涔的脸颊紧靠着他的胸膛，轻柔地抚摸他的后背:“放心，Peter，放心地睡吧。”他迷迷糊糊地搂紧这具温热的肉体，陷入睡梦中。第二天清晨，他被蜘蛛感应唤醒，Quentin早已不知去向，只留给他一夜荒唐回忆和打开的电子脚镣。他又一次被骗了。

  
踢开工程学院实验室大门时，Peter本想清算他谋划了一场对所有人都没好处的逃亡，为此还付出身体给陌生人糟蹋，辜负了少年的怜惜和冒着很大风险才再度给予的信任。但看到Quentin蜷缩成一团躺在血泊里时，他瞬间忘记了所有预演，只顾抱起昏迷的omega。除了额角的割伤和一些瘀痕，他身上没有其他伤口，那么，血是从哪儿流出来的?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设孕期不能注射抑制剂。

像专为逃避Peter的追责和神盾局的审讯，Quentin在实验室里就开始发烧，整个人昏昏沉沉，呢喃着毫无意义的单词，无意识地散发出信息素来，似乎提前进入了热潮期。Peter只能先带他回公寓，唯恐这又是他利用AO之间天然联系的骗局，狠下心给他打了一针抑制剂。

针管刺入皮肤时，他听见半昏迷中的Quentin小声说不。omega做戏功力深厚，将睫毛抖动得极可怜，还捂住小腹往旁边躲，被抓住胳膊后无力但执着地推拒着。如果之前他没几次三番地通过示弱制造陷阱，Peter都快相信他真是个弱不禁风的美人了。

“以后你都别想再骗我。”Peter将针剂尽数推入他体内，拨开垂在他额前的金发，摸到一手湿润，看来他全身上下只有汗水不是假的。

Quentin咬着牙，没被Peter控制住的手死死攥着床褥，说谎的本能似乎随汗水一起排走了，唯有信息素依然倔强地向外散发。Peter皱起眉，拿过抑制剂包装盒，对着灯仔细阅读说明，边看边小声嘀咕：“这要打几针啊? 成年人一次一针，每日两次，beta、未分化儿童和孕妇/夫严禁使用……”

年长男人忽然泄出一声无法抑制的痛呼，整个人蜷缩起来，看起来着实难受。Peter从口袋里摸出伊迪斯戴上:“给他体检，告诉我他的信息素是怎么回事。”

“根据初步扫描结果显示，Quentin Beck正处于孕早期激素紊乱导致的的假性热潮期，症状有低烧、嗜睡、无间断释放信息素等。由于皮下注射过量抑制剂，他已出现轻度腹痛和下体出血的情况，建议及时送往omega产科就诊。”

Peter手中的药盒掉在地上，他迅速穿好战衣掏出手机，抱起Quentin破窗而出。

第一个电话打给Fury: “弗瑞先生，我是Peter Parker。不，我打来不是跟你说审讯神秘客的事，我想知道我能不能借用神盾局的医疗部? 对，现在就需要，很急，非常急，十万火急——不用其他人手，我自己就能搞定……哦太好了谢谢你！”

第二个电话打给Ned：“我有很严肃的问题要问，假如一个和你我同样大的高中生标记了一个年纪比较大的omega并让他怀孕，这个人违法了吗? 哦太好了，什么? 当然不是我，怎么可能是我，我只是突然想到各个州法律具有独立性——好吧，你有希望成为教父，MJ也有希望成为教母，但你们千万得帮我保密。”

第三个电话打给Happy：“如果梅姨在你旁边，我知道她就在你旁边，帮我告诉她，我要去趟医院，今晚可能不回家——没有，梅姨，真的，我没受伤，没发烧，也没跟某个密谋摧毁世界的反派打架……事情很急！等我回去再跟你们细说——不，我没挂科！”

Peter忙于解释自己并没有违反校规，也没把某个不法分子打到需要急救的地步，原本倚靠在他怀中昏睡的Quentin慢慢张开眼，若有所思地盯着蜘蛛侠的红色头罩，露出一丝不易察觉的笑容。


End file.
